


A Little Heart, A Lot of Love

by palomino333



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cupcakes, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Holidays, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jérémie buys Aelita something special for Valentine's Day. Set during Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Heart, A Lot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works. Posting this brought back a bit of nostalgia for me.

"Jérémie, what's Valentine's Day?"

A blonde head jerked up from a notebook, his pencil slipping out of his hand in surprise. Aelita and he had paired up for a project. They were currently doing research in the school library with their class. Tiny white flakes fell endlessly in clusters outside the large room's windows in the late afternoon gray. A few snickers came from the students around him at his upstart, and their teacher raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Mr. Belpois, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, ma'am," he replied rather sheepishly, jerking his head back down to his work in embarrassment.

A folded piece of paper inched its way into the corner of his vision, which he opened after glancing up to find their female monitor's back was turned.

-Sorry

Jérémie sighed as he looked at his partner, who still held her innocent inquiry, although it was now mixed with a little remorse. "It's okay. Why're you asking?" He whispered.

"Well, I overhead Sissy saying that she was already receiving notes for the particular day tomorrow. She was so into what she was saying that she didn't watch where she was going."

"Ah, that explains the dent in the wall." Both of the students broke into the quietest giggles they could muster, making sure to each keep their eyes on their papers and writing utensils.

After they had contained themselves, she added, "But it isn't just her that's talking about it. Many of the students are. So, what is it?" This was one of the many things Jérémie loved about his friend. She was never pushy, only innocent, but she kept on track with what she needed to know. Still, he felt a twinge of guilt as he realized that he hadn't told her about this, ultimately had almost left her out of one of her first experiences on Earth.

"Well, in ancient Rome, there was a man named Valentine. The emperor that presided over Rome threw him in jail for his religious beliefs, which were different from what was widely accepted at the time. While he was there, he sent a note to a girl he loved, and it read, 'From your Valentine.' Another story says that people he knew left notes for him in the cracks of the prison walls to keep him from getting lonely. Today, we give a note or gift to someone we care about in his honor."

Aelita smiled sadly, and he realized his second mistake too late as she whispered, "It must be wonderful to receive one," and returned to her work.

"Aelita, I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically.

She looked back up at him with a small smile. "There's no need to be sorry, Jérémie. You taught me something new about Earth today." Still, that didn't remove the guilt that was knotting itself vigorously in his stomach.

XXXXXX

When classes were dismissed for the day, Jérémie caught a bus into town, equipped with the ten dollars he'd borrowed from Ulrich. He'd pay him back later, somehow. The snow swept streets passed by slowly, the streetlights reflecting on odd patches of ice here and there along the sidewalk, one of which an unfortunate man in a thick coat and scarf had managed to place his foot upon. The city seemed quieter tonight, at least on the pedestrian front, for even though the snow had stopped, it was far too cold to walk for an extended period.

Finally, the young man spotted his destination and climbed off after a little ginger-haired girl being towed by the hand of her mother. Seeing her reminded him of his mission's importance, so Jérémie briskly tucked his scarf closer as he climbed out of the somewhat warm atmosphere into a freezer. Luckily, his ordeal wasn't long, and the annoying snowflakes had stopped shrouding the city and its residents a few hours ago. Jérémie proceeded past two shops, and entered the third to inhale the sweet smells of chocolate, vanilla, dough, and assorted fruits. Its sole worker, a young man about college age, was reading a magazine, which he swept aside as the boy approached the counter. "What can I do for ya?"

"Would it be all right if I got one of those?" He asked politely, pointing to a tray of red-and-white circular pastries behind the glass near the register.

"'Course ya can! But try to get one of these tomorrow, and your chances won't be so good," as the worker wrapped the treat gently in wax paper, he added cheerfully, "Your little lady's gonna love this!"

Jérémie's face was red as a chili pepper, and he could only reply, "Uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Happy early Valentine's Day!" In his wave of embarrassment, two items stood out in young Belpois' mind: 1. He now only owed Ulrich $3.50, and 2. They REALLY needed to hire less nosy people at the bakery.

XXXXXX

"Hi, Jérémie, Ulrich said you had to go into town for a bit. Is something wrong?" Normally, he would have taken her with him, but tonight was different.

He could feel a small smile form on his face as the knot of guilt finally began to undo itself. "No, actually. Do you mind meeting me in the courtyard?"

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute!"

The boy sighed, leaning against one of the naked trees. He watched a few odd students milling around. Some were talking, while one threw a snowball at his friend. He couldn't figure out why he was smiling because inside he felt heat from nervousness flare, growing twice in its intensity as he saw her. Jérémie hid the treat behind his back as he walked to meet her. His friend shivered a little. It was nearly dark, and the temperature seemed to fall minute by minute. "Aelita, I, um, I have something for you."

He withdrew his gift to her from behind his back, feeling silly from how "articulated" his words sounded. All of that was melted away as her face lit up at the golden cupcake, which was covered with a small layer of scarlet cherry juice that framed an equally red heart made of candy in the middle. Gently, he eased it into her gloved hands as she whispered, "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

As she took a small bite, he whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, Aelita."

She swallowed, and moved closer to him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jérémie." His cheeks became crimson, much like the cupcake's heart, when she surprised him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.


End file.
